


Body and Blood

by MartianMaiden



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, F/M, Flogging, Nipple Clamps, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartianMaiden/pseuds/MartianMaiden
Summary: You need to repent. Papa will help you.





	Body and Blood

I don't recall why I am being punished, but Papa commanded me to repent. Now I am suspended upside down, almost perpendicular to the soft red carpet of the chapel. I am alone in here, and it is quite dark. The only light is radiating from 7 black candles on the altar. My hands are bound behind me and my legs are spread above me. I'm bound with silky black ropes that wrap around my body in a symmetrical pattern. 

After what seemed like ages, but was likely only minutes, I heard footsteps approaching from the main corridor. The loud double doors creaked open to reveal Papa III, dressed in his casual slacks and a grey undershirt. He hummed a soft melody, and paced down the aisle towards me. He gently placed a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around slowly, as if to inspect me. 

"My ghouls did a good job tying you up no?" He asked. I nodded my head. He grinned and spun me so the altar was behind me. I heard him walking toward the altar, humming again. There was a loud clunk and the sound of a lock being unlocked. Papa made his way back to me, still humming the same tune. "Open your mouth," he said softly from behind me. I complied and he put a ball gag in my mouth. "You're going to be sore tomorrow," he mumbled before smacking my ass with a flog. I let out a tiny whine, muted by the gag. He chuckled and hit me again, in the same spot. "You have been very naughty darling. You must repent for your sins," he hit the same spot yet again. And again. And again. Then the other side. By the time he stopped I could tell I'd have red marks across my ass for at least a week. He stopped and walked back towards the altar, leaving me trembling and in pain. I could hear him rummage around for a moment before his footsteps approached again. "You know darling, sodomy is a sin for others, but I quite enjoy it," he chuckled, showing me a shiny steel butt plug a bit smaller than a tennis ball. One end was decorated by a red gemstone. He quickly lubed up three of his fingers. "This won't hurt too much. Not yet anyway."

Then I felt a finger slip into my ass. He made sure to coat the small hole in the lube from his finger , before slipping in the other two. It hurt enough to make me groan in protest, but not enough to be horrible. He pulled his fingers out and slowly slid in the butt plug. The plug was much larger than his fingers, and I let out another pained groan. He chuckled, "Hush now darling. It will feel okay in a second." He then took a long, black candlestick and placed it in my cunt. He pushed it in about halfway, to my pleasure. He then lit the candle. "You make a beautiful centerpiece," he mumbled. I could feel the heat of the candle on my thighs, but not so unbearably so. I was in anticipation of the candle melting all over my pussy, both exciting and anxiety inducing. "I will return shortly dear. Try not to attract too much attention." 

He left through the same double doors he entered through, leaving me in the dim room, bound, gagged, and in pain. Every moment he was gone was agony. I was anticipating the pain from the candle dripping onto me, and the return of Papa. I soon felt the pain of the candle dripping down onto my labia. I whimpered in pain, but nobody could hear me anyway. The candle continued to melt down onto my cunt, some bits dripping all the way to my stomach. I finally heard footsteps again. Papa came back into the room, fully dressed in his suit, holding what appeared to be a chain. He had one of his ghouls in tow. The ghoul went to the altar, and suddenly I was lowered until my head was centimeters above the ground. Papa pulled the candle out of me slowly. The dried wax tugged on my flesh and the pain made my eyes water. I whimpered quietly. When he had a hold of the candle, he slowly dripped wax over my chest and stomach. I started to shake and whimper like a kicked puppy. He tormented me like this for what seemed like eons. At this point the gag had started to make me drool. Finally he blew out the candle. He spun me around to face the altar, and the ghoul standing at it. "Isn't she a sight? Lower her down all the way so I can untie her. We're going for a walk," Papa grinned at me. The ghoul pressed a button near the altar that lowered me. "That's a neat feature no?" Papa asked, "We usually hang a chandelier from that but I find it excellent for punishing naughty girls like you." 

Papa shooed the ghoul away, then untied my legs. He left my arms bound behind me. He pulled out the chain he came in with. At a closer look I saw it was an o-ring with 3 chains attached, 2 short and 1 long. Each chain had a small clamp at the end. He gently ran a hand over my breasts, stopping to give each nipple a hard squeeze. He then attached the two shorter chains to my nipples, and the longer one to my clit. It squeezed hard enough to hurt and feel amazing at the same time. He tugged on each chain, each one making me moan. He grabbed the flog from the pew next to him and smacked my pussy with it. I yelped in pain. He did it again, harder this time. The line between pleasure and pain was a blur at this point. He hit once more, harder yet again. I fell to my knees whimpering. He lifted me and bent me over a pew. I felt a tug at the plug, still nestled inside of me. I moaned softly. He slipped a couple fingers into my cunt, making me moan louder. He pumped them in and out of me until I thought I would burst, then he stopped. I whined in protest and he smacked my ass with the flog again. "You're being punished, you really think I'd give you an orgasm?" He chuckled before flogging me again and again until I was practically screaming. 

He pulled me to my feet and pulled a leather leash out of his coat pocket. He clipped it to the o-ring and tugged. I'd almost forgotten the pain in my nipples and clit. He then pulled a blindfold from his other pocket, and tied it over my eyes. I felt another tug on the leash. He was leading me somewhere. I heard the him open a door.

Here I was, hands behind my back, gag in my mouth, clamps on my most sensitive spots, and plug in my ass, being led down a busy corridor. Papa was loudly greeting every person he saw, just so I knew how many people were seeing me like this. Every so often I'd slow my pace, only to receive a painful tug each time. Eventually we came to a stop. Papa untied the blindfold and I saw we'd come to my quarters. He unclipped the clamps from me and removed the gag. "I think you have learned your lesson now. You may go." I turned to enter the room. "Oh and I want you to wear that plug every day as you fulfill your duties. I'll be checking." With that he walked briskly away, humming his song, obviously satisfied with himself.


End file.
